A Thing Called Love
by Kemilc23
Summary: After being transferred to Hollywood Arts, the band is dazed, until Carlos becomes infatuated with Jade West. In other news, Kendall's in for a big surprise when he finds out a secret about his sister and his band mate...
1. Prologue

"Ugh, what a jerk!" Logan Mitchell exclaimed to his best friends and band mates, clearly frustrated. Jett Stetson just got praise from Miss. Collins, the teacher at the Palm Woods school, for giving a correct answer, after not so discretely copying it from Logan, who unfortunately had the displeasure of having to sit next to Jett.

"Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd..." Carlos Garcia began to mutter. Logan agreed with his Latino friend, but now wasn't really an appropriate time.

"And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" James Diamond joined in. The pretty boy never took too much convincing to do anything, even if he knew it was going to get him in trouble in the end, as long as one of the others, mainly Carlos, was doing it with him.

"Carlos, James, I agree that Jett is a turd, but now is not the time!" Kendall Knight tried to shut up his friends, but they gradually got louder and louder.

"Guys, seriously, stop! Wait until after class, at least!" Logan added. He didn't want his friends in trouble, especially since he knew what would happen next…

"Eh, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Kendall exclaimed. After all, this was the guy who had tried on several occasions to steal his girlfriend.

"Wait, Kendall, don't-" Logan's protests fell on deaf ears, as Kendall also began singing.

The three jumped up onto their desks and sang as loud as they could, singing to Jett.

Logan sighed. "I've seriously got to get new friends..." He muttered under his breath, before joining in on his friends stupid, albeit hilarious, antics.

* * *

The bell chimed through the room, putting the four teenage boys' performance to an end.

"Class, you may leave. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James, please take your seats." Miss. Collins calmly requested.

"Oh no, I knew this was a bad idea! Now we're going to get into trouble here, and Gustavo's going to give us a hard time when he hears of this, and worst of all, we disrupted the lesson!" Logan worried to his band mates.

"Would you mind explaining to me what _that_ was?" Miss Collins scowled, arms crossed.

"Well, Jett was being, with all due respect, a turd... He was stealing answers from Logan, thinking he's the boss..." Carlos replied. He kind of stumbled over his words. Miss Collins was a nice teacher, honestly, but she was quite an intimidating woman sometimes in Carlos' innocent mind.

"That's no excuse for disrupting my lesson! You'll have to explain this to Gustavo, since he's in charge of your education." Miss Collins said, a hint of finality in her voice.

The boys let out a sigh or relief, knowing they wouldn't be in trouble with her. Then what she just said sunk in, and the boys tensed up again, knowing they'd be in trouble with a much more intimidating authority figure, Gustavo Rocqué, their producer.

* * *

Miss. Collins made the call, and after what seemed like hours to the boys of Big Time Rush, which was actually only five minutes, Gustavo made it to the Palm Woods school.

"Thank you for calling, Miss Collins. Could I please talk privately with the boys?" He politely asked of Miss Collins.

"Sure. Take all the time you need," She nodded her head curtly, before she headed out of the classroom and closed the door.

As soon as the thud of the closing door was heard, Gustavo's calm demeanor was replaced with his typical mood. "DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO EMBARRASS ME LIKE THIS?!" yelled Gustavo. It wouldn't have been surprising if anyone on the top floor of the building could hear him raging, he was that loud. "I've had it with all your schemes, this is the final straw, I'm transferring you to another school! No arguing!"

"Oh come on! That's not fair at all!" Kendall protested. Most would never say anything to Gustavo when he was this angry, but Kendall wasn't most.

"I said no arguing! That's it, a PUBLIC school!"

The boys didn't say anything, they were practically paralyzed with shock.

They'd been to a public school before, for their whole lives until they formed the band, but they were still shocked, well mostly James, for the main reason that he thought he'd have girls chasing him 24/7. Not that he minded, of course.

"You'll be transferred to Hollywood Arts High School, it's a performing arts school, and if I have anything to do with it, you start on Monday." And with that word of finality, Gustavo left the room, proud he'd left them speechless.

"Well, at least it's a performing arts school..."

* * *

**A/N:**Hey guys, this is Kemi!

I know I haven't finished It's What You Are yet, and it WILL get finished, but this is my project for now :D  
Me and Liz have been planning this for a while, and since we love both Victorious and Big Time Rush, we thought "Hey! Why not do a crossover collab?"  
Even though the prologue is only BTR stuff...  
Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

**Hey guys! Liz here!  
****Like Kemi said, we've been planning this for quite a while, about a month to be exact.  
I actually came up with the idea in the first place after watching a rerun of Big Time Secrets, and I was all "Hey Kemi, wanna write a collab?" And he was like "Uh...Okay." XD  
We would've had this up a week or two ago, but we're both professional procrastinators XD  
Also, this takes place around Season 2, when the BTR boys were 17 or so. HOWEVER, we bumped up Katie's age to 14 for reasons you'll find out about eventually ;)  
Anyway, please review :D**

~Kemilc23 and Dreaming Diamond (Kemi and Liz)


	2. Chapter 1

"Gustavo can't be transferring us to another school!" Logan cried. The genius of the group was normally a calm person, but right now, he was pretty much the definition of the word 'furious'. "I looked at Hollywood Art's website, 'The Slap', and they don't even teach academic subjects! Just the stuff famous people do every day!"

"Logan, chill! It won't be that bad, and you don't need to be taught anything more! You already know pretty much everything! You're a genius, remember?" Kendall tried to make sure they were all calm, to no avail. Well, James was fine, but Carlos and Logan, not so much.

"At least there'll be more girls there!" James added enthusiastically, holding up a hand mirror, winking to himself and running his lucky comb through his hair.

"But will there be any Jennifers? NO!" Carlos cried. Carlos had a thing for the Jennifers, a trio of popular girls at the Palm Woods, all with the same name. He would still see them everyday after school, plus weekends and breaks, but apparently that wasn't enough for the short Latino.

"Well, as if this isn't bad enough as it is, I have to go tell Camille... And I'll most likely get a slap or two...Well, see you guys later!" And Logan was out the door before he could even finish, his speech quieting as he ran down the hall.

"Yeah, I should probably tell Jo too," Kendall walked to the door before adding, "Oh, and could you guys tell Katie and my mom for me? Thanks, bye!" And Carlos and James were alone in the room before they could speak a single word of protest.

* * *

Kendall rushed down the hall to the elevators, pushing the button furiously until it came. When he reached his desired floor, the ground, he ran through the lobby out to the pool, almost crashing into Jo in the process.

"Watch where you're goin-Oh, hi Kendall!" Jo greeted him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh, hi Jo, I needed to talk to you…" Kendall started. He couldn't get the right words out. He knew it was no big deal, pretty much nothing at all, but he still had no idea on how he could say it.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?! Is that it?!" Jo cried, almost on the verge of tears at just the thought.

"What? No! Of course not!" Kendall assured her.

"Oh. Well, what is it, then?" Jo asked, a smile back on her face almost immediately.

"It's just that...You know how the guys and I got in trouble at school today? Well, now Gustavo's decided to transfer us to another performing arts school, Hollywood Arts."

"Oh, I know about that place!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, my cousin Sinjin goes there!"

"...You have a cousin...called Sinjin? That's a bit odd..."

"Yeah, he's not exactly the...most pleasant person ever...he's a nice guy, really, but a bit…weird…trust me, you'll see what I mean…"

"Okay...so, you're not mad?" Kendall asked.

"Why would I be mad?! Do I seem like an angry person?!" Jo asked back. Ironically enough, she got angry at Kendall for even suggesting it.

"Oh, not at all…"

* * *

Similar to Kendall, Logan ran to the elevators at the end of the hall and pushed the button, however, he waited calmly, as if he had all the time in the world, unlike his friend, who seemed desperate to get down to the pool.

Once the elevator finally arrived, and got to the ground floor, Logan steadily walked out of the elevator into the lobby. He always took his time with things, even if it was an important matter, like now.

Seeing his girlfriend sat down at one of the tables in the lobby, Logan stopped and sat down next to her. After greeting her, he explained to her what was going on with transferring schools, as if it were the worst news to ever give or receive.

"So, because of the incident that happened in class today-which was NOT my fault, by the way-Gustavo is saying we have to change schools. We're going someplace called Hollywood Arts..." Logan explained everything to Camille, trying as hard as he could to emphasize that it wasn't his fault, which made it seem like it was his fault more than any of the others.

"How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!" Camille screamed, then giving him a hard slap on the cheek, and bringing it back on the other.

"Camille, I know you're acting... And it's not THAT big a deal, we'll still see each other a lot outside of school!"

"Geez. You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

* * *

While Kendall and Logan's girlfriend 'drama' was going down, Carlos and James were arguing over who should tell Katie, and who should tell Mama Knight.

"I'm NOT telling Katie!" Carlos whined.

"Well someone has to, and to be honest, I'd prefer to tell Mama Knight!" James argued.

"Why don't we flip a coin?"

"Fine, I'M heads, you're tails, winner tells Mama Knight, loser tells Katie."

Carlos pulled a rusty quarter out of his right pocket, placed it between his fingers, and flicked it up into the air.

The coin flipped through the air countless times before landing on the wooden floor.

"And that's a... HEADS! I tell Mama Knight, you tell Katie!" James stated triumphantly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait, move out of the way, let me see the coin..." Carlos asked, to which James let out a sigh and moved out of the way. "TAILS! YOU LIAR! I WIN!"

"Oh, come on! I can't tell Katie!"

"And why would that be?"

"I have my reasons!"

"Well, too bad, because next time you see her, you're telling her."

Straight after that, Mama Knight walked right through the door, for Carlos to bluntly tell her the news.

"So, Kendall, James and Logan and I got into trouble at school..." He started.

"Again?!" Mama Knight exclaimed.

"Again..." The short Latino confirmed. "So, Gustavo wanted to transfer us to another school, Hollywood Arts..."

"Well, I'm very disappointed in you boys! Going to another school should do you some good!"

Carlos just blocked out what she was saying, he always did this when she lectured them, they pretty much all did it, it was better than listening to her rambling and raving about what's right and wrong. They'd heard it all a million times before, anyway.

"See? That was easy for you, now what am I supposed to do?!" James wondered out loud to his much shorter friend.

"Dude, Katie's in there." Carlos said, pointing towards her room.

"Fine!" In a huff, James marched to Katie's room, and went in without even knocking, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ever heard of a little thing known as KNOCKING?" Katie had never liked people just walking into her room, even if it was her mother, brother, or her brother's friends, who were just like three more older brothers to her.

"Okay, you probably won't be bothered too much by this, but there's something I should tell you."

"Well, go on then, spill it!"

"You know how me and the guys got into trouble in class today?"

"Yeah, that was AWESOME!"

"Why, thank you, Lady Katie! I'll be here all week! But that's not that point. Point is, Gustavo says we have to move schools, because it's not the only time something's happened, but I don't know what he's talking about..."

"Well, let's see. There's the time when you put the class fish in Miss Collins' tea...and the time you got the water guns out in class...and the time you-"

"Okay I get it! The point is, we're moving to some school called Hollywood Arts on Monday..."

"And I need to know this, why, exactly?"

"Well, we were pretty much your only friends there, right?"

"James. Get OUT of my room!"

* * *

**A/N: **Heeyyyy, Kemi here :)  
So, not really sure what to write.. XD  
Well, one thing you should know is that the "Why, thank you, Lady Katie" bit, is because that is something that I ALWAYS say...  
So if someone female says something nice to me, I'll be all "Thank you, Lady _" XD  
So I just want to wish you all a happy new year, and hope you had a great Christmas! :)

**Liz here!  
Kemi really does always say "Thank you, Lady Liz" when I say something nice to him. It gets annoying after a while, but meh.  
Oh, and we're well aware Jo is a little bipolar and fairly OOC in this, but hey, we were trying to add a bit of comic relief, since things may start getting a little bit dramatic soon ;)  
Oh, off subject, has anyone heard of Little Birds, Carlos' new movie? Kemi and I are both desperate to see it. ^_^ (Well, Kemi was, he just convinced me into wanting to see it too XD)  
So, since this is going to be our last update for 2012 (or at least, in my time zone, possibly Kemi's, it will be XD), so we both hope you guys have a Happy New Year! :)**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi and Liz) x


	3. Chapter 2

The weekend had flown by, and before they knew it, Monday had crept upon them, and the Big Time Rush boys would have to face all new people in an all new school.

Hollywood Arts wasn't like any ordinary school, Hollywood Arts was filled with vibrant colors and decorated rooms, students were playing instruments and singing, others were rehearsing and memorizing lines, others were performing harmonies in groups, and that was just the main hallway.

To one side, the musically talented André Harris was messing about on his keyboard, thinking up a tune for his new song, when the sweet and innocent Cat Valentine hopped up to him.

"André." She asked, "Have you seen Tori?"

"Not today Cat, why?" He responded.

"We're doing a project together. Why don't you know where she is?"

"I...I just don't know, I haven't seen her this morning yet..." André always had these sort of conversations with Cat, just like everyone else, he wondered, and most likely worried, about what was going on in that little head of hers.

"Well, I'm going to go find Tor-OH MY GOSH!" Cat squealed, accidentally dropping one of her prized possessions, her stuffed purple giraffe she was bouncing around with. Something big must've happened, for she never let go of that thing when she had it. "Is that Big Time Rush?!"

The band had just walked through the main doors of the school, pretty much causing the loud, crowded main hallway to become as silent as a mouse. Nobody knew why a big, successful band such as Big Time Rush would be at their school.

Just as quick as the silence came, an awkward young man with glasses and a frizzy afro was almost chasing a girl down the stairs that lead to the main hallway. They boy was, to not many people's surprise, Robbie Shapiro.

"Oh come on, can't you give me a chance, at least?!" The lanky boy practically begged.

"No. You're weird." The girl insensitively said.

"Oh, please, please-" The desperate boy stopped dead in his tracks, and just stared at the Big Time Rush boys, as if he'd just seen a ghost. "You're…Big…Time... YOU'RE BIG TIME RUSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"And this, Robbie, is why no girl will ever even consider going on at least one date with you, well...one of the many reasons..." The girl Robbie had been chasing remarked.

"I love you guys!" Cat screeched, as she sprinted up to James, embracing him.

"See, I _told_ you girls would be all over me!" James smiled. He tried to make it seem like he hated it with a passion, but even without a brain, you'd know James loved ladies being all around him.

Cat hugged all four of the guys, to be followed by Robbie, who asked for a hug off James.

"Sorry, not a chance, puppet master." James chuckled. Robbie always carried around an urban puppet, Rex, which to be fair, he was an amazing ventriloquist with.

"Puppet?!" Rex said, offended.

"Rex is _not_ a puppet!" Robbie insisted.

"Robbie, don't be sad, you just have to listen to Big Time Rush's music, and you'll feel better, you can listen with me if you like!" The short redhead said, trying to cheer him up.

"Will you hug me if I do?" He queried.

"...Maybe..." Cat said, a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"I will take that chance!"

As Robbie and Cat hopped away squealing, Robbie perhaps even louder than Cat, a girl with alabaster skin and hair like midnight came into the picture, teal highlights contrasting against the jet black color of her hair. She was none other than the most feared girl in school, Jade West. This girl could ruin your social life with the click of her fingers, but that wasn't the worst, most people found her scary, petrifying, the way she talked, walked, looked, and glared could send a shiver down your spine instantly.

"Hey, André, who are those guys over there?" She asked. André was one of the very few people she actually liked, not just tolerated, another being Cat.

"T-they're that famous b-boy band, uh, Big T-Time Rush!" He responded nervously, even though Jade was his friend, he still felt threatened by her sometimes. She was a scary girl, after all

"Huh, what are they doing here, at MY school?"

"Why don't you go ask them?"

"Fine!" And Jade strutted over to them, she practically owned the hallways, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"What are YOU guys, a for some weird reason popular boy band doing in MY school?"

"First of all, I'm guessing this isn't YOUR school, secondly, we go here too, well, now we do, anyway." Kendall dared to say. It was obvious that he didn't know who she was just because of the fact he dared to talk back to her. If he had, he'd probably be just as intimidated as James and Logan seemed.

"Oh…" Jade whispered darkly, before suddenly snapping, "How dare you talk to me like that!" Jade whipped a pair of shiny scissors out of her pocket and snipped them slowly near his face as a means of intimidation. Her best friend Cat had bought them for her for Christmas, as her secret Santa gift. They were the real scissors used in Jade's favorite movie, 'The Scissoring'.

"Wow, no need to get violent, is there now, Wednesday Addams?!" Kendall smirked.

"OH. I am nothing like that pathetic little girl, and you better watch your back, because I, rule these halls."

And with that, Jade walked away, more angry than ever that someone, especially someone who'd been at her school for no longer than 5 minutes, had actually dared compare her to a fictional character, and it angered her even further that he was one of those commercial guys in a boy band, was stepping up to her.

"Dude…was that Heather Fox?!" Carlos was excited, Heather Fox was his 'one true love', who he met when he was younger at a camp.

"No way! Heather Fox is nowhere _near_ as much of a bit-" James tried to say, but was interrupted by Logan.

"Don't word it like that!"

"Fine. Heather Fox is nowhere near as much of a _witch_ as she is. Better?" James corrected, looking to Logan, who nodded his approval.

"Guys, I think I'm in love with Heather again!" Carlos insisted it was Heather Fox, no matter what anyone told him.

"She's not Heather Fox, Carlos! She's some delusional chick who's obviously been watching The Addams Family way too much!" Kendall tried to snap him out of his fantasy, but it just wasn't working for him.

"I'm going to go see what Heather's doing. BYE!" And Carlos sprinted as fast as he could in the direction Jade went, thinking she was his 'love', Heather Fox.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Heeeyyyyy, Kemi here :)  
Just another update :)  
First of all, I want to say Happy New Year to EVERYONE! :)  
It was good for me, so I hope you all had a great time :)  
And as for this chapter, we really hope you enjoyed it :)  
OOHHH! IT'S THE BUILD UP! XD  
So uhmm, I think that's all I have to say, me and Liz worked hard, so please Review, Favourite, and Follow :)  
Jeez, I used the smiley emote a lot XD :)

**Liz here!  
Kemi also uses the "XD" face a lot.  
Happy New Year guys! :)  
We hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
Please review, we worked SO HARD on this!  
**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi and Liz) x


	4. Chapter 3

An extremely disappointed Carlos trailed back to his best friends.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked, even though only ten minutes had passed.

"You have no idea how many fans mobbed us while you were gone, asking for autographs, photos, and let's not forget asking where you went!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I couldn't find Heather anywhere!" The Latino boy practically bawled, stressing the last syllable in 'anywhere'.

The truth was that Jade had realized that someone was following her. she recognized him as one of the guys who was with Kendall when he dared to talk back to her, so she quickly slipped into the closest girl's bathroom, unbeknownst to Carlos.

"You seriously think that's Heather Fox?" Kendall asked. Jade and Heather did look significantly alike, pretty much like twins, Kendall would admit, but Jade proved to be the complete opposite of Heather, personality wise. Heather was sweet, bubbly, friendly and happy, pretty much everything Jade was definitely not.

"They're NOTHING alike," Logan added. All three of them knew Jade was just a bitter girl who went to Hollywood Arts, but Carlos, blinded by 'true love', insisted it was Heather.

"Well, I'll prove to you guys-" Carlos tried to say, but was interrupted by a loud scream. The person who screamed, as was later found out, was none other then Trina Vega. Trina was the least talented person in the whole school. She had literally no talent, and if Gustavo thought he had heard terrible singing, he'd have another thing coming if he ever met Trina. Ironically enough, her younger sister, Tori Vega, was admired for her singing, and was, with all due respect, one of the best in the school.

"That's Big Time Rush!" Trina squealed to the younger Vega girl.

"And you've loved them since when?" Tori questioned. Trina had always stressed that Big Time Rush was way too overrated for her to even bother with them.

"Oh, I still can't stand their music at all, but they're produced by Gustavo Rocque! He made lots of bands and artists famous, why wouldn't he be able to do so for me?!" Trina was always jumping at chances to be discovered by a record producer, she would always sing to them any chance she got, in hopes of getting signed to a label. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for the rest of the world due to her lack of talent, they would always be disgusted and leave. Some even ran screaming on some occasions.

"Trina, don't even think about it!" Tori commanded, but it was too late, she was left holding Trina's bag as the older girl ran over to the famous boy band.

"Make it count, play it straight

Don't look back, don't hesitate!

WHEN YOU GO BIG TIME!"

Trina sang, off key, out of tune, pretty much doing everything wrong. Or everything right, if she was trying to make people explode with horror.

"Oh gosh it sounds like a fingernails on a chalkboard! And we all know that sounds really bad!" Logan cried, hands over his ears.

"Get it away from me! Get it away from me before it lays eggs!" James screeched.

"Agghh! It hurts my ears!" Kendall cried.

Tori hurried over, embarrassed not only for herself, but for her sister. Everyone knew she couldn't sing - except herself.

"TRINA! They've heard enough, stop! Please!" She begged. Tori was always responsible for stopping Trina doing things like this.

"Thank you!" Carlos yelled, they were all treating it like her singing was the worst thing ever. It was one of the worst things ever admittedly, but not _the_ worst...

"I am...so sorry for...her." Tori genuinely apologized, "Let me take you on a tour, it's the least I could do for...what just happened...oh! I'm Tori, by the way."

"Oh, okay, Tori." James winked at her, thinking she wanted to take them on a tour just because of him. He was always so vain, however, it was, on occasion, good that he was confident.

"Hold your horses, pretty boy." Tori knew what he was getting at, and didn't want any of it, even though she did admit he was quite good looking and handsome.

* * *

"According to what your schedules say, these are your lockers." Tori pointed to four bare lockers, surrounded by other lockers full of vibrant color and life. "It's a Hollywood Arts tradition that every student customizes their locker however they want, so you can get to thinking about that. That way, you can do that as soon as possible, then you won't be seen as 'boring'." Tori looked up from the lockers and let out a small smile.

"So, what class do we have now, would you know?" Carlos asked. He was completely unaware he could just check his schedule.

"Uh, it'll be on your schedule." Tori suggested.

"Uhmm, Improv, with Mr. Sikowitz!" Carlos read out.

"Oh cool! My friends and I have him too!" Tori smiled. "You can follow me to his class, the lesson should be starting soon anyway."

Tori lead the four boys to their class, where she opened the door to reveal a class with no teacher.

One corner of the room was occupied by Tori's friends, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, and someone who the guys hadn't seen before, a tall handsome male, who was holding Jade by her waist, pulling her close to him.

"These guys are my friends, you can come over and talk if you like." Tori wanted to make them feel welcome, letting them interact with her 'clique'.

Kendall scanned the group, laid his eyes upon Jade, and said, "I think I'll pass."

He'd been in that argument with her before, and didn't want to get into any more trouble with her, or anyone for that matter, on his first day.

However, Carlos did the complete opposite. He laid eyes on Jade, still obviously thinking she was Heather, and went over to say hello with Tori, but was the only one from Big Time Rush who did. Logan and James followed Kendall and sat down.

"Hi," Carlos muttered, it was just about all he could get out, whilst looking at Jade.

"Oh my gosh! Carlos Garcia is talking to us!" Cat gasped, once again dropping her prized toy giraffe.

Cat and Robbie kept their eyes fixed on Carlos, as everyone else welcomed him, not really taking notice.

What really got Jade's attention, however, was Kendall's entrance. She was surprised he'd actually stayed in school after their little talk. She freed herself from her boyfriend's arm and went over to him, Carlos watching her, Cat and Robbie watching Carlos.

"So, you decided to show up to class?" Jade remarked.

"Yes, because I'm not afraid of Wednesday Addams," Kendall grinned, he was just trying to wind her up now.

"Oh! That is the last straw!" Jade screamed, and reached into her pocket.

Luckily, before she could pull anything out or do any damage, Sikowtiz ran in through the door, to greet his class.

"Why hello, my class, do sit!" He grinned, "I see we have four new students! WELCOME!"

Mr. Sikowitz was a strange teacher, he dressed in eccentric clothes, was sometimes a bit 'dirty', and he loved to drink coconut milk, as he claimed it gave him 'visions'. Despite this, he was an effective teacher, who knew a lot about theatre.

"Uh... Hi?..." Logan muttered, he felt kind of awkward, just because his crazy teacher had entered the room.

* * *

"Okay, let's put away the welcomes and start with the class!" Sikowitz announced. "Let's do one of my old favorites, alphabetical improvisation!" This was where the people in the scene would have to improvise, one sentence each, going through the alphabet with each person's first word.

Jade grinned at Kendall and raised her hand. "Sikowitz, I'd like to go first." Jade announced, letting out an evil grin. It wouldn't be a surprise if she cackled like a witch on the spot. This was how she'd get back at Kendall, she did it to Tori on her first day, after instantly disliking her.

"Fantastic! Pick the group!" Sikowitz commanded.

"Okay, hmm... Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Kendall." Kendall raised one eyebrow and walked up onto the stage, standing beside Jade.

"You're going to pay, pretty boy." Jade whispered.

"Oh, thanks, but I have a girlfriend." Kendall winked at her.

"You may begin... Now!" Sikowitz signaled.

"A bear just ran across the room!" Cat giggled.

"Bear?! I hate bears, man!" Andre cried.

"Calm down, it's just a 'small' one." Beck assured.

"Dude, why are you trying to calm him down, bears are killers?!" Robbie squealed.

"Exactly, that's why _Kendall_ here should go 'settle it down'." Jade snapped, glancing at Kendall.

"Freaky Freya here seems a little touchy, does she need to sit down?" Kendall hinted at Jade, making the whole class laugh.

"Whoa, no need to get real!" Robbie said, starting with the wrong letter.

"EH!" Sikowitz exclaimed, "The next letter was G!"

"Dang it," Robbie sulked as he mooched to his seat,

"Grey is a dull color..." Cat stated randomly.

"Huh, sure is!" Andre agreed.

"Indeed." Beck said, he didn't really know what else to say.

"Jade thinks a certain blonde should shut it!" Jade snapped.

"Kendall thinks a certain someone should stop trying to be Wednesday Addams!"

Kendall replied.

"Love makes the world go around!" Cat smiled. She was just stating random, irrelevant things now.

"Nothing else to say about that." Andre agreed, missing out the letter M.

"EH!" Sikowitz exclaimed once more. "The letter was M!"

"Aw, now I got to leave, see ya!" Andre hopped back to his seat with a bounce in his step.

"Most will miss him." Beck said.

"Not the bear." Cat said.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Jade tried to intimidate the blonde boy, to no avail.

"Peace shall not come, not here, not now." Beck stated.

"Queen 'Jade', do tell me why?" Kendall smirked.

"Right, that's it!" And Jade ran up to pounce onto Kendall, but was held back by a struggling Beck.

"This amuses me." Sikowitz watched it happen, and didn't stop any of it, he wanted to see a show.

"Yeah, yeah, it is quite entertaining!" Andre laughed, then the room was quiet and watched Jade, nobody could ever make her crack like this, especially not somebody who she'd known for merely an hour or so.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to boil your buns." Kendall apologized, staying with the alphabetical improv, as S followed R. It sounded like he was trying to provoke her, which he probably was, but he didn't really mean it, way, way...way, deep down. Not because he cared so much for her, but because he didn't want any trouble.

"Okay. I've seen enough. Jade calm down, go home take a bubble bath if you need," Sikowitz suggested, to get stared at by the class. "Or you could have some of my coconut milk. It's really soothing!"

Jade just sat down and was quiet for the rest of the class. Kendall had actually managed to crack her. Nobody had ever cracked her like that before.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Heeyyyy, Kemi again! :D  
We hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual :P  
So please favourite, follow and review, thanks! :)  
I really don't know what else to say, so here's Liz! XD

**Thank you for that unplanned introduction Kemi :P  
We would've had this out yesterday, but a lot of time ended up being wasted, and by the time we could really get started, Kemi basically went into a coma XD  
Hope you enjoyed, please review, favourite and such :)**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi and Liz) x


	5. Chapter 4

After their dramatic first day at Hollywood Arts, the Big Time Rush guys couldn't wait to get back to the Palm Woods and relax by the poolside.

"Do you think Heather likes me? I think Heather likes me!" Carlos babbled excitedly, as they burst through the front door of apartment 2J.

"Please, if 'Heather' likes any of us, it's Kendall, did you see the tension between them?" James laughed.

"Uh, I'm dating Jo, remember!" Kendall exclaimed.

"At the moment. Tomorrow, who knows?" Logan grinned. He knew Kendall and Jo weren't like himself and Camille, dating one day and just friends the next, but he liked winding Kendall up a little sometimes.

"Guys, you might want to lower your voices down, Katie's had a bad day, and needs to calm down," Mama Knight chastised from the kitchen.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I don't know, she just came home, practically slammed the door shut and ran to her room. That's more than enough to make me think something happened."

"Well, knowing Katie, she probably wants her alone time, we should probably leave her be," Kendall instructed.

The others agreed, getting their things ready to go down to the pool.

"You guys head down, I'll follow you in a second," James called, as they walked out the door.

"Okay! See you soon!" Carlos shouted from the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Mama Knight, would you mind if I talk to Katie?" He asked. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Even if Katie wouldn't tell him what happened, he always had thought of her as a little sister.

"Sure, if she'll let you in," Mama Knight replied.

James knocked on her door. He heard a faint sob, but no words. Quietly, he let himself in and shut the door.

Katie was lying on her bed, her face buried into her pillow. James gently sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, Katie-Kat, you okay?" Katie-Kat was James' special nickname for Katie, he'd given it to her because of her Halloween costume when she was seven, a cat. Katie always acted as though she despised the name in front of others, but secretly, she loved it whenever James called her that.

It was obvious she was holding back tears when she sat up. She'd never cry in front of anyone, or even if she was by herself. She'd just blink back the tears, bottle up her emotions, and pretend everything was okay.

"Two girls at school, Brianne and Christine..." Katie started, then let out a sob.

James rested his hand on her shoulder. "Go on, you can tell me."

"They were talking about how I've never really gotten along with anyone my own age, except maybe Tyler, and how no-one would ever like me and how I'd never get a boyfriend and...I just couldn't take it..." Tears ran down Katie's face. This was the first time James had ever seen her cry, and the first time she'd let herself cry in years.

"They don't know what they're talking about! I like you, and of course you're going to get a boyfriend!" James calmed her.

Katie sat up a little straighter, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who?" She asked, "Who would ever date me?"

"Someone amazing. Someone who deserves to date you."

Katie was amazed James would say something like this. He didn't usually let out his emotional or caring side.

"You know, _you're_ amazing," she smiled.

Katie took a deep breath like she was preparing herself for something important, closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss James, but he pulled away.

Katie turned her head sorrowfully, feeling like a fool.

"I think you should go..." She whispered, her voice laced with rejection and sadness.

What Katie didn't realise was that James just wasn't aware she liked him, he was simply shocked she had tried to kiss him. James put a hand on Katie's shoulder to get her attention, causing her to turn her head back around, and pushed his lips onto hers, surprising her.

"I-You...You pulled away..." Katie stuttered, almost incoherently.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you, I was just...I just didn't know you liked me that way..."

"Shut up, you fool." Katie giggled, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

This time, Katie pulled away, to James' surprise.

"What's wrong? Do I have chapped lips?" James questioned.

"No, that's not it! Well...a little..." Katie muttered, slightly offending James. "It's just, how do you think Kendall will react? You know he's one of those overprotective brothers."

"Oh God, I never even thought about that..." James pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"He'll most likely be mad, to put it lightly..."

"I know that, but I think we may possibly be able to convince him to let it happen."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but he'd kill me if we ended on bad terms, or something happened to you."

"No he would-"

"You're his little sister, Katie. He'd definitely take your side. That would ruin our friendship, and the band."

Katie hadn't thought about that. If anything did happen to her, be it James breaking her heart or she had to go to hospital because of a date gone horribly wrong, James and Kendall would fall out, and that would cause trouble for the band, possibly leading to a split.

"Well what should we do?" Katie stuttered, "You want to _wait_?"

"I never said that, I just think we shouldn't tell Kendall right now, but some other time. You know, later rather than sooner." James laughed, staring into Katie's eyes, before winking at her. He then leaned in to kiss her again. They had only been 'together' for about five minutes and they'd kissed three times already. They were definitely going to be one of _those_ couples.

* * *

**A/N: Liz here! :D  
Looks like for once, I'M doing the A/N first :P  
Anyway, remember in the first chapter, when I said Katie's age would be changed to 14? Yeah, this is why :P  
Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**

Heeyyy, 'tis Kemi :3  
Uhmm, I can't really say anything, just had a bit of a bad day, even though it's only halfway through... XD  
And yuppers, that's why Katie's age was bumped up to 14 and the guys' ages were bumped down to 17 ;)  
So please review, favourite and follow :D

-Kemilc23 and Dreaming Diamond (Kemi and Liz)


	6. Chapter 5

James and Carlos barely got any sleep the next night. James was worrying what Kendall would do if he found out about him and Katie, and Carlos trying too hard to get to sleep. He was desperate to dream about 'Heather'.

The next morning was no different from the day before. They woke up, had breakfast, got dressed, went down to the Palm Woods School and realize they didn't go there any more. They got in their car, Logan drove them to school, and when they walked in, everyone became silent.

"I guess I just leave people speechless," James 'modestly' said. "It's a gift and a curse."

"Oh yeah James, I'm sure they're all drooling over you." Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey guys." Tori, their tour guide from the day earlier, walked up to them. "Have you guys thought about your locker designs yet?"

"Not...exactly, all of us..." Kendall mumbled, "We'll get there..."

"It's okay, it took me a lot of time to figure out what to do with mine too. Try doing something personal or close to you, or something deep and creative." Tori's locker was a cityscape with a dimming sky. It was illuminated with bright lights as stars, and the words "MAKE IT SHINE" in the foreground. Make It Shine was the name of a song Tori had sung at her sister's showcase, which got her into the school.

"Close to me..." Carlos thought out loud. "I know someone close to me!"

"Don't even think about it, you don't even have any pictures of 'Heather'!" Logan said, knowing what Carlos was thinking of doing.

"AKA, Wednesday Addams." Kendall added.

"OR, as her actual name is, which she mentioned yesterday, Jade." Logan replied.

"I have some pictures of Jade." An odd voice called out from behind them.

"And you are…?" James asked, turning around to face the voice in question.

"Van Cleef. Sinjin Van Cleef." The weird looking boy stated. He had sort of large curls in his hair, too strange to be called an afro, but too unknown to be called anything else.

"Wait, you're Jo Taylor's cousin, aren't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Indeed. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she lives at the Palm Woods, like us, and she's sort of my girl-"

"DUDE!" Carlos exclaimed, cutting Kendall off. "You have pictures of Heather?"

"Yes, I have pictures of Jade, if that's who you mean. Oh yes. Yes, many, many pictures."

"Walk with me. I want to talk to you." Carlos emphasized his point by motioning with his hand.

* * *

Friday approached, and by the end of lunch, the four teenage boys had finished decorating their lockers, meaning something special to each of the four boys.

Logan had painted his locker a simple white, with a red medical cross in the centre. He did want to be a doctor after all, if the band didn't work out.

Kendall's had painted stripes of maroon, yellow and white on his locker. On the foreground was a large logo, the emblem of the Minnesota Wilds hockey team. Kendall had dreamed of playing centre for the team as long as he could remember.

James' locker was probably the most predictable of the four. He had stuck on a large mirror, covering the entire area of his locker. Most would say he didn't need it, what with all the other mirrors he had, but for James, too many mirrors were not enough.

Finally, Carlos' locker. Carlos had taken pictures of Jade, gladly given to him by Sinjin, and glued them to his locker, still insisting it was Heather Fox.

"You do know when Jade walks by she's going to rip those all off and most likely cut and slice them like liver?" Kendall said to Carlos.

"Who's Jade?" Carlos obliviously asked. He didn't know they were talking about 'Heather', really being Jade.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jade, along with her boyfriend Beck, whose arm was currently wrapped around Jade's waist, walked through the hallway.

As Jade walked past, she noticed Carlos' locker. She did a double as she walked past, before walking backwards towards the guys. Without words, she ripped the 'decorations' off of Carlos' locker, throwing them to the ground and tearing the pictures of herself with her feet.

"Told you so." Kendall muttered, quickly walking away from the scene, accompanied pretty boy James and genius Logan.

"What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?!" Jade practically shrieked, in a threatening tone.

Carlos didn't talk, he just gazed at Jade in awe of her beauty, still believing she was Heather.

"Jade, let me talk to him." Beck suggested to his girlfriend, heading towards the janitor's closet. "You, new kid, follow me." He added, motioning for Carlos to follow him. The janitor's closet was a strangely popular place for the students of Hollywood Arts' private chats.

"Dude, what was that locker about?" Beck asked once the door was shut. His normally calm demeanor was slightly broken down, and he had a slight unusually angry tone to his voice.

Carlos gulped. The tall Canadian boy wasn't as scary as his girlfriend, but in this moment, he was a little intimidating to Carlos.

"I just, I-I love Heather so m-much..." The short Latino stuttered.

Beck was a little confused as to why Carlos was calling his girlfriend Heather, but for now, that wasn't his main concern.

"Well, I think you should probably know, since you're obviously going to be here for a while, that 'Heather' is unavailable to you. She's my girlfriend." Beck informed Carlos, making air quotations with his fingers around the word Heather.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait, she's YOUR girlfriend?" Carlos asked, shocked and devastated. When Beck nodded in confirmation, Carlos' heart sank. The supposed 'love of his life' was off the market. She was dating a guy with flowing dark hair, tanned skin, and chiseled features. He was almost exactly like James, except he didn't seem as self-obsessed. Carlos knew he could never compare to James, so how he could compare to Beck, he didn't know. But that wouldn't stop him from at least trying.

* * *

**A/N: Liz here! :P  
Going first again like a boss XD  
I feel really bad for Carlos. Anyone else feel the same way? But, it's crucial to the storyline, so yeah :P  
Please review :D Now here's Kemi!**

Heeyyy, 'tis Kemi :3  
Uhrr, thanks for reading I guess...  
Are y'all enjoying the story so far?  
I hope so :D  
So uh, yeah... Please read more, review, follow and favourite!  
Thanks :)

-Kemilc23 and Dreaming Diamond (KeI mi and Liz)


	7. Chapter 6

The day practically rushed by, seeming as if every clock in the world had been set three hours faster.

"Stupid Heather's boyfriend." Carlos whined in a low voice, as they were in the middle of Sikowitz's class. "And his stupid hair and his stupid stupidity..."

"Carlos, do you wish to say something, and if so, is that something relevant to your learning, or important to this class, or is it going to waste my time?" Sikowitz rambled sternly. He didn't even care in all honestly, but Helen, the school principal, had been telling him to 'be more strict'.

"He's just a little…stressed..." Kendall commented, struggling to find the right words.

"Oh yeah, and that gives him an excuse to talk in class?" Jade snarled, a slight smirk on her face. "He should be punished, sent to Helen!" Jade was furious about the whole situation of her pictures on Carlos' locker. She wanted to set him straight. Badly.

"Says the girl with cheap scissors stuck to her locker." Kendall shot back. He knew Jade despised him, so why not have some fun with it?

"And what does that have to do with anything, choir boy?" Jade retorted.

"Oh we _all_ know this is about you rippin' down those pictures from Carlos' locker." Rex, Robbie's urban puppet, laughed.

"Hey, he had no right to put those pictures up!" Tori commented, thinking she should say what she thought.

"I don't need your help!" Jade snarled, to which Tori put her hands up defensively.

"Sure, he had no right to put those pictures up, but you didn't necessarily have to do what you did!" Logan added.

"My brother sticks pictures of Selena Gomez onto his wall and does _strange things_ to them." Cat giggled to herself, yet seeming worried, putting emphasis on the words 'strange things'. "He sometimes uses pictures of Demi Lovato, too!"

"Oh good Ghandi, my improv class has turned into a social area!" Sikowitz cried, although he was actually enjoying all the drama unfold a lot more than anybody else in the room.

"Whatever!" Jade screamed.

"Heather, why do you all of a sudden go on rages like this?" Carlos asked innocently, still insisting that she was Heather Fox.

"Are you talking to me?!" Jade asked, repulsed.

"Well, of course I am!"

Jade was furious that someone would think she had such a 'revolting' name, or that's what the name Heather was to her. In fact, ever since Big Time Rush had gotten to Hollywood Arts she'd been under pressure to keep her reputation up, especially since Kendall broke her down while doing the alphabetical improvisation.

* * *

After another dramatic day at Hollywood Arts High School, the four boys went home to the Palm Woods to relax, and try to get things off their minds.

"Why do you think Heather's acting all different?" Carlos asked, a hint of sadness, and maybe even loneliness, in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know, Carlos. Maybe because she's NOT HEATHER FOX!" James yelled. "Heather is sweet, caring, and super hot. Jade is evil, sinister, and freaky!"

"Uh, quick question, who's Jade?"

Kendall, James and Logan sighed, mentally face palming dropping themselves onto the couch.

"James, would you mind helping me...look for this...book?" Katie asked. The other boys may have fell for it, but James knew it was just an excuse to be alone with him.

"Oh, I'll help you look, Katie." Logan suggested.

"NO!" James yelled, faltering when Logan looked at him oddly. "I mean...you don't know what book it is…Come on Katie let's go find that...book..." Katie dragged James into her room.

"You're so cute when you try to lie," Katie giggled.

"Well, I don't like to brag…" James joked, to which Katie playfully slapped his bicep before pressing her lips to his.

The two stayed like that for quite a while. It was like they were in their own little world. Well, until there was a knock on the door, and a familiar voice travelled through.

"Guys, did you find that book?" It was Kendall.

"Quick! Get up!" Katie whisper-yelled. They hadn't told Kendall about their relationship, and they didn't want him to find out this way.

The door knob turned and Kendall walked in, to find James on the floor, looking through Katie's book pile.

"Here it is, umm...The Biography Of Nelson Mandela..." James just read the name of the first book he saw.

"Katie, haven't you read that like, six million times already?" Kendall questioned.

"And what's wrong with reading it again?!" Katie snapped.

Kendall raised his eyebrow at his little sister, before turning to the other person in the room. "James, Gustavo wants us down at the studio. We're supposed to record three tracks for the new album."

"Okay, like, now?"

"NOW."

James followed Kendall out of the room, discretely winking at Katie as he shut the door, to which Katie flirtatiously waved back at him.

* * *

Once in the studio and in the recording booth, Carlos couldn't focus on the songs and pretty much 'ruined' them. He wasn't thinking about the lyrics, he was missing his cue, and being out of tune. Reason being, he was, once again, fantasizing about him and Jade, or him and 'Heather'.

James couldn't focus either. He was too hung up on how close he and Katie were to getting caught by Kendall, they probably wouldn't even be in that studio recording at that moment if Kendall hadn't knocked and had just walked in. He'd be too furious with James, and if not, he'd still want to be at home talking to Katie about it. He got lucky that time, but wasn't sure if it would happen again.

"JAMES. CARLOS. WHY WON'T YOU SING?!" Gustavo yelled at them, they should have finished the first two songs by that time, but were still stuck on number one.

"Heather! Heather, that's why!" Carlos sulked.

"And Heather is?..." Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant, asked.

"Heather is a very, VERY, long story..." Logan trailed off.

"Right. And what's wrong with James?"

"Some people have things they don't want to talk about!" James protested.

"Well you two need to suck it up, and sing! Otherwise, there'll be a LOT MORE PROBLEMS!" Gustavo yelled again. It was a surprise he hadn't shattered, or even cracked any glass, he was yelling so loud.

By the late time of 10 PM, the guys had barely gotten anywhere with the songs. They only just got one song finished, when they were supposed to get three done. They knew they'd never hear the end of it from Gustavo.

* * *

**A/N: Liz going first, again...XD  
Uh, we would've had this yesterday, but Kemi was, uh...injured, to say the least...XD  
Please review :)  
Over to you, Kemi!  
**

****Heeyy, it's Kemi ("oh really?"-_-)  
Yeah... We would have had this up earlier, but I was... Injured... XD  
So we hope you like, review, follow, favourite, all that chiz XD  
See ya! :D

-Kemilc23 and Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	8. Chapter 7

"Dogs! What was that?!" Gustavo scolded, he'd been going for nearly half an hour now, but the four boys were just blocking him out completely. They'd heard it all before anyway.

"Tomorrow you will be here FIRST THING in the morning! Do I make myself clear?!"

The boys, not paying the slightest bit of attention, nonchalantly nodded their heads. They'd heard him, they were just choosing to ignore the words.

"Guys, you can go home now," Kelly said. "I think Gustavo needs to calm down a little."

Snapping out of their 'trances', Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walked out of the doors of Rocque Records to head home. They didn't really have a clue what Gustavo had just said to them, they always blocked out his rants. They just knew it'd be something about James' and Carlos' lack of attention while recording.

"You two just HAD to put Gustavo in another mood, didn't you?!" Logan yelled, facing Carlos.

"HEY!" Carlos protested. "It wasn't me! It was James!"

"It was BOTH of you!" Kendall argued. "You were both too busy staring into space!"

"Well we can't do anything now, so just shut up!" James snapped. It just made him think more about Kendall finding out about his and Katie's 'secret'.

"Jesus Christ!" Logan exclaimed. "You're quite snappy right now, aren't you?"

"Oh wow, Logan. What a genius." James retorted sarcastically, to which Logan held his hands up in defense.

* * *

"Boys, where have you been? You were supposed to be back three hours ago!" Mama Knight scolded. "And you wouldn't answer your phones! I was almost scared to death!"

"Relax, mom, Gustavo just kept us a little late to try to get a little more done." Kendall reassured her.

"Shouldn't you have had it done earlier?" Mama Knight questioned.

"Let's just say there were two little distractions." Logan's eyes wondered off accusingly to James and Carlos, with a frown on his face. They weren't even focusing on what was happening in the room around them.

"What's up with them?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well, Carlos is obsessing over this girl at school who he thinks is the 'love of his life'..." Logan explained.

"But we don't know anything about James." Kendall added, waving his hand in front of his friend's frozen face.

"Perhaps Katie will know, they've been spending a lot of time together recently." Logan suggested.

"Yeah, a little TOO much time together..."

Hearing her name, Katie strolled out of her room and slammed her door back.

"I heard my name?" She stated, using quite a matter of fact tone.

"Do you know what's up with James?" Mrs. Knight asked her, knowing nothing of the situation.

Katie froze in her spot. She thought they were catching on to her, she'd just have to play it cool.

"Uh, no? Why do you ask me?"

"Just because you've been spending a lot of time with him lately." Logan replied.

At this point, Katie really thought she'd been caught, until James returned to Earth.

"Oh, that's just because I've uh... Been helping her with a project!" He quickly made up.

"On what?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, it's just some stupid thing about the economy."

"You know I could have helped you do that a lot better?" Logan pointed out.

"I didn't want it to seem like I'd just copied it right out of a text book." Katie replied quickly, before she quickly walked back to her bedroom, James following closely.

"Well. That was quite…strange." Kendall mumbled, eyebrows raised.

* * *

"You're lucky I was there to cover for you." James said, winking at Katie.

"Oh please, it wouldn't have even happened if you weren't half dead," Katie played with him, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them, their faces barely a few inches apart.

"So...Do I kiss you now?" James asked. He was used to dating girls, but he had a different feeling with Katie, one he'd never felt before.

"What do you think?" Katie leaned in and pushed her lips onto his, smiling into the kiss.

"You know we're going to have to tell Kendall soon?" James mentioned, as he pulled away.

"I know..." Katie mumbled, looking to the floor.

"Well, do you want him to just walk in on us and get angrier than the both of us could possibly imagine, or would you rather tell him before it becomes a massive web of lies?"

"You have a point..." Katie looked into his deep hazel eyes, "I wouldn't want to lose you because of all of this, or lose my brother's trust and respect..."

"I think we've talked enough," James said, closing the gap between their lips once again.

"Katie, bed!" Mama Knight called from the kitchen after a while, alarming James and Katie.

The two quickly separated and James headed for the door. Anything they heard when alone would frighten them, since they didn't want someone catching them.

"See you later, James." Katie waved to James shyly, as he closed the door. Whenever she was around him she felt like she literally had butterflies in her stomach, and she loved it.

* * *

"You were in there an awful long time. What work did you get done on the economy?" Kendall questioned, as James entered the living room.

"Uh, you know, just some random stuff about how animals help each other in rainforests and...other stuff like that..." James faltered.

"James, that's an ecosystem, not an economy." Logan stated matter of factly.

"Well I don't really know my History, you know that!" James laughed unconvincingly.

"GEOGRAPHY! IT'S GEOGRAPHY! THE ECONOMY COMES UNDER GEOGRAPHY! Dear God, Katie really wants you to help her?!" Logan cried exasperatedly.

"Guess I'm just a lot more fun than you, Logan." James joked. "Now, I'm gonna hit the pillows, I'm tired as...you know, something that's really tired..."

"And look, you can't even come up with a decent simile. For God's sake James, I thought Carlos was stupid." Logan muttered fiercely, earning a hurt glare from Carlos.

"Hey! That's not fair, Logie!" Carlos half-whined.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM. Liz going first again :P  
I personally loved writing that last scene, I thought it was hilarious XD  
Also, updates may become less frequent, I go back to school this week and some BIG stuff's been happening in my life :P  
Please review :)  
Now, here's Kogan Kemi! XD (I call him that because his OTP's Kogan :P)**

Yeah, Liz sometimes calls me that because I think Kogan is epic XD  
Anyway, we hope you like this chapter! :D  
Please review, favourite and follow :)  
Kemi out!

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	9. Chapter 8

Monday, once again. The four boys had been at Hollywood Arts High School for only a week, and already they were the subject of the biggest gossip there. Another strange thing was that whenever somebody talked about them, they were talking about Jade West, the school's mean girl, too. If it was about Carlos, it would be about his locker, which was covered with pictures of her before she ripped them down, and if it was about Kendall, they would talk about how he was one of the few people who dared to challenge her. Some even saw Kendall as some sort of idol, because of how he talked to Jade, and through a large chain of rumors, it seemed as though he'd even possibly manipulated her.

On the first day of their second week, Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, once again to have everyone shut up and stare at them. Not knowing which other direction to go in, they headed towards Tori. She was sort of their friend now, she helped them on their first few days.

"Hey, would you happen to have any idea what's going on?" Logan asked her, tapping her shoulder not so gently.

"Hey! That hurt Logan!" Tori rubbed her shoulder, receiving a serious look from Kendall, "Okay, okay, here's the chiz! People are all talking about you guys. How Carlos is kind of obsessed with Jade, and how Kendall can pretty much just break her down."

"Wait, people are just talking about Kendall and Carlos? What about ME?!" James shrieked. He'd always loved being the centre of attention, and would do whatever he could to be it.

"Well I guess people just have no major reason to talk about you, besides you being friends with Kendall and Carlos..."

"How dare you say that!" James gasped. He actually wanted to be talked about, badly or not. "I have a something everybody would talk about if they knew!"

"And that would be?" Kendall asked. James covered his mouth with his hand, suddenly realizing what he'd said, hoping there would be some sort of distraction from the conversation.

"Hey, Tori!" André called out. He was one of Tori's, and to some extent, Jade's, friends. "Aren't we gonna work on our music project?"

"Oh, yeah." Tori remembered that they were supposed to work together that day. "Sorry guys, I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

"So, am I really so... noticeable... arguing with Jade?" Kendall asked, once Tori was gone. "I don't know whether to be shocked or proud... Or both!"

"Hell yeah!" Logan burst out, almost in a fit of laughter. "Do you even see the look on her face when you talk to her like that? It's like she's in shock! And Carlos just stands there staring at her, drooling and daydreaming."

"Damn! If only it were me to sass her! Then I would be the one everyone is talking about!" James whined, before suddenly brightening up. "That could be a great plan, actually!"

"What the heck are you guys even talking about? Who's 'Jade'?" Carlos asked, still oblivious to Heather and Jade being the same person.

"Oh, for crying out loud Carlos! 'Heather' is Jade!" James grabbed Carlos by his shoulders and violently shook him.

"Oh, speaking of Heather, I better find her. I need to show her what I great guy I could be! Catch you guys later!" Carlos ran up the stairs to try and find Heather, rapidly looking in every classroom.

"He does realize that first period is Improv, which is on the ground floor, right?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave him be. He'll soon figure it out." Kendall smirked, leading the other two to their first lesson.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch time, Logan found Carlos in the Janitor's closet, with a ton of crunched up pieces of paper. He could only just keep himself from bursting out into laughter.

"Carlos, what the heck is all this?" Logan asked. He was pretty much ankle deep in scrap paper.

"These are plans to eliminate Heather's boyfriend!" Carlos explained enthusiastically, not taking his eyes from the piece of paper he was writing on at that moment. He was barely even blinking.

"So this is why you missed all of our lessons?"

"Yes! Now stop annoying me! Either help, or leave!

"Are you even going to get any lunch?"

"No time for food!" Carlos snapped. "Out! Out, out, out!" And before he knew it, Logan was pushed out of the closet, only to meet a quite small man, the janitor.

"Hey kid who's stealing my closet, fetch me my broom stick, eh?" He called to the inside of the closet. The door opened a crack and a tanned hand descended, holding an old, dusty broom stick.

"You could have passed me the new one- Ah forget it!"

* * *

"Guys, I found Carlos!" Logan panted, after vigorously running up to Kendall and James.

"Dude, you're as red as a tomato!" James laughed, for Kendall to stomp on his foot. "Hey, watch it! These are new shoes!"

"Where is he?!" Kendall exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air, probably looking a bit weird.

"In the janitor's closet! He's plotting how to get rid of Beck, Jade's boyfriend, so he can date her...he's pretty much gone mad! He even kicked the janitor out of his own closet!"

"Well let's go get him!" James suggested, caving his eyebrows.

* * *

"Carlos, what are you doing-" Kendall began, but he realized Carlos was already talking to someone-Beck. Jade's boyfriend. Beck and Jade had gone in there to talk, as every student did, but when they found Carlos was in there, and they saw what was on the pieces of paper, chaos ensued.

"Seriously, dude. One of your ideas was to send me to the Amazon Rainforest in a parcel? That's just weak, man." Beck exclaimed. "Can't you realize Jade wants nothing to do with you?"

"Who's Jade, for crying out loud?!" Carlos cried. "All I want is for you to be out of the picture, so Heather and I can be happy!" Carlos had no trouble saying what he really wanted.

"Heather?!" Jade screeched, mortified. "That's it! The final straw!" Jade pounced at Carlos, only to be held back by Beck.

"Let go of me!"

"I think he may actually need to see Lane..." Beck suggested. Lane was the school's guidance counselor, he'd sort it whenever there was a problem like this.

"Heather, can't you see we're meant to be together?!" Carlos moaned.

Jade grunted and stomped out of the room, a fiery look on her face.

"What just happened?" Logan asked, as if everything that just happened flew right past him.

"I should go cool her down." Beck announced. "Uh, see you, guys..."

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hey! Kemi going first now ;)  
Anyway, we really hope you like this chapter! ^^  
It's actually 3:20 AM right now... XD  
So yeah, review, favourite, following, and continue reading please! :D  
:)

**I finally gave Kemi his 'doing the A/N first' honours back XD  
Hoped you liked this...if you didn't, I'm sending Slenderman after you. He's my uncle, so...XD  
Please review! If you don't, once again...Slenderman. XD  
I had a Pillow Pet by my side the whole time we wrote this...judge me if you dare. XD**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	10. Chapter 9

"Did you see the tension between me and Heather earlier today, at school? She's totally getting closer to me, I can feel it!" Carlos babbled. Despite the horrible day he'd had with Heather-sorry, Jade-he was still consumed with joy and hope. It was actually quite adorable how he could make it seem like any bad situation with Jade into something great. "You know, tension like this usually leads to se-"

"Okay, Carlos, we get it, the tension's good!" Kendall interrupted, not wanting Carlos to say the word.

"Okay. Now, who wants to get into our trunks and get into the pool?!" Carlos excitedly yelled.

"Not me, I'm beat. Today seemed like a long day..." Logan yawned, "And I'm pretty sure James has plans, too, don't you?" Logan nudged James with his elbow and winked, causing James to feel very awkward. It was almost as if Logan knew what was going on between him and Katie.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I have to help Katie with her Geography project!" James quickly said, trying to dig himself out of the hole Logan had just created for him, "And I'm a little tired too..."

"You sure you're okay, James?" Kendall questioned, causing a bead of sweat to run down James' face, "Anyway, Carlos, you can go to the pool if you want, but we aren't coming."

"Fine!" Carlos sulked. "I'll just stay inside and be boring... " Carlos plodded himself onto the orange couch and hugged a cushion, crunching his eyebrows.

"I guess I should actually go to help Katie now, see you guys later!" James announced, trailing into Katie's room.

"You know, James and Katie have been spending a lot of time together recently. I'm starting to think it's a little more than a project..." Logan casually suggested, looking off to Katie's room.

"Well, what else could it possibly be?" Kendall asked, before realizing what Logan was suggesting, "Wait...Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

"I'm just saying that there may be a new couple in the Palm Woods!"

"That's absolutely crazy! Katie loves James, yes, but only like a brother!"

"Yes, but it's not really seeming that way recently, is it?" Logan pointed out. Kendall wasn't sure whether Logan was trying to mess with his mind and pull some sick prank, or he actually meant what he was saying. Either way, the subject had grabbed Kendall's attention. He wanted-no, needed-to know more, even if that meant finding out something he'd rather NOT know.

"I'll prove to you that nothing is going on between James and Katie! It's just a Geography project! Neither of them would ever do anything without telling me, you know that." Kendall exclaimed, in a superior tone.

"Cool with me!" Logan replied. "Then you'll see how right I am and how wrong you are!"

"Where are you guys going?" Carlos asked, only just tuning in to Logan and Kendall's conversation.

"To see if Katie and James are actually a couple, so I can prove Kendall wrong!" Logan explained, turning to Carlos.

"Oh, okay. Cool. Mind getting me a sandwich?"

"Get your own sandwich!" Kendall snapped and walked with Logan up to Katie's room. He didn't mean to snap at the Latino, but inside, he was worried Logan might be right.

"And right here is the part when you, Mr. There's-a-new-couple-at-the-Palm-Woods, can shut the hell up, because you are gonna be proved wrong!" Kendall murmured to Logan, hand on the doorknob.

Meanwhile, with James and Katie, the 'Geography project' was going along well.

"Hey, baby!" James grinned, holding his arms out to his partner.

"Ugh, can we not be one of those couples who always call each other 'babe' or 'baby' or whatever?" Katie asked, even though it sounded more like a demand.

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" James replied, staring into Katie's eyes, pulling her in close, and taking away the gap between them.

"You know how much you annoy me?" Katie giggled, resting her head on James' chest for a couple of seconds, to pull it away again.

"It's something I pride myself in!" James laughed, staring into Katie's eyes. His joyous grin morphed into a small yet noticeable frown, as he took his eyes away from Katie.

"What is it?" Katie asked him, cupping his face in her hand.

"It's just..." James began, taking a breath. "Kendall still doesn't know about us... What if he finds out without us telling him? It'd make him even angrier...And we left the door unlocked, what if someone walks in and sees us?"

"We've talked about this a lot but never actually done anything. Look, we can tell him soon, if it pleases you."

"But it's not just about pleasing me, I'm doing it for you, for us. If he found out he'd totally flip and make us break up. There would be no Big Time Rush, or at least no me in it, so I'd most likely end up going back to Minnesota. He'd most likely try as hard as he could to prevent us from seeing each other. It'd ruin mine and Kendall's friendship, and yours and his relationship. I couldn't do that to you."

"That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said," Katie said, "But still, we could hold telling Kendall off for a little longer, couldn't we?"

"If it makes you happy, but we have to tell him."

Even though James meant what he said, he found himself locking his lips with Katie's before she could even say anything back to him.

James pushed Katie down onto her bed. Obviously, nothing was going to happen that could get them into any serious trouble. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear or notice the door opening. That is, until they heard a very familiar voice.

"What the hell?!"

**A/N:**  
Heeyyyy! Kemi here :D  
Yes, we're so evil, leaving y'all with a cliffhanger :D  
I don't really know what to say.  
So I'll just say scissors. XD  
Anyway, please review, favourite and follow! Thanks :)  
AND HERE's LIZ! XD

**Darn it Kemi, I was gonna say scissors.  
So I'll say BOOM. XD  
Review, please? I don't wanna send uncle Slendy after anyone, but I will if I have to.**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	11. Chapter 10

"Kendall? KENDALL?!" Katie yelled, pretty much leaping off her bed. Her face was fire truck red. "What the hell are you doing in my room, or should I say, why did you enter without knocking?!"

"I think you better explain to me why you were kissing my baby sister!" Kendall yelled at James, entirely ignoring his 'baby' sister.

"Listen, Kendall, I really wanted to tell you, but-" James began, trying to calm Kendall down.

"Save it Diamond! You didn't tell me! And Katie, how could you do this?..."

"I did it because it was what I wanted, okay?! I'm happy, can't you just accept that like you said you would?!" Katie answered loudly, trying to persuade her brother to let them stay together.

"It's not that, I want you to be happy more than anything else!"

"Then what is it?!"

"Him. James. Why did you not tell me James? You could have done it at any time!"

"Because Katie asked me not to! And I just want to keep her happy!" James snapped. "But now I see why she didn't want me to tell you. You get so worked up over things, it's unbelievable!" His bright hazel eyes were practically filled with flames.

"Wow...Well then. That's a side of James we've never seen before." Logan awkwardly said.

"Stay out of this, Logan!" Kendall and James roared in unison, leaving Logan to awkwardly walk out of the room and go sit with Carlos on the orange couch in the living room.

Kendall and James were pretty much at each other's throat. You could probably even feel the fire between them in the air.

"Kendall, come on, you're being unfair, just do what I want!" Katie begged her older brother, but it still seemed as though he wasn't acknowledging her.

"I know, and come on, where else am I going to find a better kisser than Katie," James joked, angering Kendall.

Before James knew it, Kendall was tackling him, and was only being held back by his younger sister, who couldn't do much.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Logan burst in when he heard a bang; Kendall knocking James to the floor and wrestling him. He tried to grab Kendall off of James, which with Katie, took at least ten minutes.

"Do you know what he said about Katie?!" Kendall tried to break free from Logan, and tried to go for James again.

"He said I was good!" Katie replied, trying to make James not sound like a total idiot.

"At kissing!"

Kendall finally broke free from Logan's grip, and stepped towards James.

"Our friendship is over." He said angrily. "And Katie... I'm disappointed..."

Kendall slammed the door shut as he walked out, leaving Katie and James alone in her room.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Katie worriedly asked James.

"Well, we kind of have to do what Kendall says," James said, his eyes nearly filling with tears. He was holding them in, he wouldn't be caught crying even in a situation like this. "We're going to have to break up..."

"Just because Kendall says so doesn't mean-"

"Doesn't mean what, Katie? What if he found out again? What would he do then?"

Katie was crying her heart out at this point. She'd only just gotten with James, and they had to break up.

"James?" Katie sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I don't care what Kendall thinks, I want to be with you!"

"And I want what's best for you, which is why we have to break up, for now at least..."

"But I don't want to break up..."

James pulled Katie into his arms and held her tight for only a couple of seconds before gently kissing her.

"James?" Katie smiled through her tears, "I love you."

"And I love you too, darling."

James let go of Katie and walked out of her room, trying to hold his tears in. Even when he had to break up with someone he loved dearly, he wouldn't cry.

* * *

"Katie? Would you mind explaining what the hell has been happening here?" Kendall barged through her door again, once James had left.

"What more is there to know?! I love James!" Katie cried, trying to make her older brother see sense.

"You're only fourteen, you've got a long life ahead of you-"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?! You have a long life ahead of you and you say you love Jo!"

"That's different! She's not one of your best friends..."

"Kendall," Katie began. "Why can't you accept the fact that I love James?"

"It's because you didn't tell me." Kendall responded, lowering his head.

"No it's not, because I know this would be exactly how you'd act if we'd have told you!"

"Katie, you and I both know that I want nothing more than for you to be happy..."

"Then let me date James! He makes me happy! I'm not asking you to give me your organs! I just want you to let me date him!"

"I can't do that..." Kendall answered, looking into Katie's eyes, glazed over with tears. "I just can't let my baby sister date one of my best friends."

"Why? Just tell me one reason why?! You say you want me to be happy and that's all that you want, but you're stopping me from all I want, what makes me happy! Why can't you just accept the fact the I love James Diamond?!" Those words tore Kendall's heart into a million tiny pieces as she spoke them, her voice full of despair.

"I just can't Katie, not now at least..."

"Well get out of my room, there's no point in you being in here." Katie literally pushed her brother out of her bedroom-for being one of the shortest and skinniest fourteen-year-old girls, she was fairly strong-and slammed the door shut into his face, almost forcing cold air into his face.

"Katie-" Kendall started, but he knew it was no use. In the space of an hour, he had managed to tear apart his relationship with his best friend, and his beloved little sister.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Heart-breaker! XD  
No! NO MORE JATIE!  
Now I'll just go sit in my hole and sob about Jatie XD  
Gosh, it's 5:10 AM...  
Anyway, please review, follow, favourite and read on! :D  
(Oh, and if you didn't know, it was me, Kemi who just said all of that XD)

**NUU! NOT MAH PRECIOUS JATIE!**  
***goes and sits in a dark corner while being emo***  
**I'm so tired and it's only like 4PM...**  
**Oh, Happy Valentine's Day!**  
**Now, I'm gonna go arrange for Uncle Slendy to come after anyone who doesn't review XD**  
**And then, after that, I'll go be ticked at Kemi because he only JUST told me some BTR-related news...FROM FREAKING DECEMBER.**  
**I mean, really, Kemi? XD**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	12. Chapter 11

Jade was sat in her boyfriend's RV after school. He lived in a RV outside of his parents' house, since he didn't want to live by their rules, and with his own 'house', he didn't have to.

Jade had had enough of Carlos clinging to her like a he was a bee and she was honey. Every day at school he would constantly be trying to sit or walk by her side, much to her displeasure. If it weren't for Beck holding her back every time he annoyed her, she would have most likely pummeled him by then.

"You okay?" Beck asked her, seeing a angry look on her face as she thought about her situation with Carlos.

"It's that Carlos guy, from that stupid boy band!" Jade suddenly spluttered angrily, making Beck jump at the tone in her voice. "He doesn't give me a minute to myself! Every time when we're together, he'll always get in between us, trying to get you away from me or some chiz like that, and he'll always try to get close to me in class!"

"Yeah, he's pretty irritating, isn't he?" Beck responded calmly.

"And he wouldn't do it if you kept holding me back when I try to show him who not to mess with!" Jade added frustrated.

"Because you would mess him up. Badly." Beck countered.

"And he'd deserve it!" Jade snapped, with a sharp tone. "Sometimes it seems like you're on other peoples' sides!"

"I just think he's a little...confused? I mean, he might be mistaking you for someone else, since he called you Heather-" Beck suggested, but he was cut off by Jade.

"THAT AS WELL! He thinks I'm called Heather, which is a horror in itself! You know how much the name annoys me!" Jade intervened.

Beck slouched back into his chair, sighing. Jade was really a handful of a girlfriend. Of course, he didn't know everything that Carlos did, just the things she'd mentioned and what Carlos had done when he was there.

"He really needs to be taught a lesson!" Jade added, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I agree, but scissoring him up is not the right thing to do!" Beck replied, worried that Jade would try to do exactly that.

Jade was frustrated that her boyfriend wouldn't even see how annoying Carlos was to her. His continuous 'stalking', how he'd always call her Heather, the way he'd try to sneak himself into any conversation that she was in. She had thought countless times about using it to her advantage, getting him to be a sort of servant to her, but she'd much rather just get rid of him entirely, he'd still obsess over her if he were to be her 'slave', perhaps even more.

"Then what should I do?" Jade questioned, a stern look on her face. "You agree that he's annoying, don't you?!"

"Maybe we could get Lane to talk to him? See if there's anything wrong with him or something?" Beck suggested, trying to make Jade think of a less violent way to solve the problem.

"Well we all know there's definitely something wrong with him! We don't need to find it out, we just need to get him to back off!" Shouted Jade. If you didn't know what was going on, it would have seemed that Carlos was trying to anger her, since he did it so well.

Jade was sick of Carlos, and Beck not supporting her with her ideas to get rid of him annoyed her further, even if they were quite violent. If Beck didn't keep stopping her, she would have most likely almost killed him in his first week at Hollywood Arts. She could just about tolerate the remarks of that friend and band mate of Carlos, Kendall, but that combined with Carlos' obsession made her snap. The thing she found most horrifying was that two members of a 'stupid boy band' could do that to her, that they, out of all people, could almost break her, the girl who most people feared.

"Don't you think it could be possible he's mistaken you for someone called Heather Fox?" Beck asked. "It's not impossible...plus you haven't exactly told him your name."

"No! I am unique! There is no way there is someone like me out there!" Jade snapped. "Besides, I think I've made it clear that I'm not called Heather, he's just trying to annoy me!"

"He may still think you're called Heather. What if this Heather girl was the love of his life or something, and you look just like her?" Beck suggested, not knowing how right he was.

"So what, you're okay with him pretty much drooling over me, your girlfriend?"

"That's not what I said-"

"So you wanna break up?" Jade asked furiously. She always jumped to that conclusion whenever Beck tried to argue with her.

"What? I never said that! I just think you shouldn't be so hard on Carlos, that's all."

"Not be so hard on him?! Are you serious?!" snapped Jade furiously. "Since when were you his best friend?!"

"I'm not, but you know, it appears he's just a little confused, so you shouldn't try to do anything rational, because it could make him fall even more 'in love' with you." Beck reasoned.

Jade was sick of hearing what Beck thought she should do about Carlos pretty much stalking her. He would only disregard her ideas and try to make her be calmer about the situation. To her, it almost seemed like he was okay with what was going on.

"You realize that's pretty much the dumbest thing I've ever heard?" Jade asked.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. You'd probably put Carlos in the hospital with some of the ideas you're thinking of! And you'd most likely get yourself in prison, too!" Beck sighed. "It's getting late. You should probably go home. We can continue this conversation in the morning."

"Ugh, fine. Bye." Jade said flatly, letting herself out of Beck's RV.

**A/N:  
**Kemi here :)  
Hope you like this chapter, just a little "thingy" to put a little more Victorious boost into it, since the past two chapters were entirely Big Time Rush, and the one before that was primarily BTR...  
Oh, and can I just say, from reading a lot of fanfics my feels are so high! ;_;  
Seriously. I cannot control my Kogan and Aleheather (Total Drama fandom...) feels. :/ ;_;  
But let's stop complaining about feels, shall I? XD  
Anyway, thanks for reading, please favourite, follow, review and read on! :)  
Peace out! XD

**Kemi, now is NOT the time to talk about your feels. Write a Kogan fic and complain there, jeez. XD  
(This is Liz, if you haven't figured it out yet.)  
Sorry this is a little late!  
This was just a small chapter to put more Victorious in it, since we got a couple complaints there was not enough Victorious.  
Please review! We only got one for the last chapter, and I've been talking with my Uncle Slendy...XD**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	13. Chapter 12

The next day, Kendall and James barely talked. James was heartbroken, he wouldn't talk to anybody, let alone Kendall; and Kendall was too furious with James to even say anything to him, unless it was some form of criticism.

"You guys, you should at least talk to each other about what happened!" Logan suggested, noticing that Kendall and James weren't talking. "It's not-"

"I don't want to hear a word from him," Kendall replied, interrupting Logan. "I don't care what he has to say."

"I wonder what Heather's saying right now..." Carlos muttered, staring into space dreamingly.

Noticing a red-faced, angry Kendall, Tori walked over to the four boys.

"Is everything okay?" Tori asked Kendall, to which she got no response. "What's wrong with him?" She subtly asked Logan.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but here I go. James was dating-or at least, in a relationship with Kendall's younger sister, and Kendall found out last night. You finish the puzzle."

"Oh my God..." Tori's eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah..."

"And, any idea what Carlos is drooling about?"

"Probably Jade, or 'Heather'." Tori let out a giggle and smiled.

"Considering these guys are sort of...occupied? You want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure! But I best not make Carlos jealous, if Jade is there!" Logan and Tori shared another laugh and trailed off together, leaving Carlos, Kendall and James to their selves.

Going back to the guys, after eating lunch with Tori and her friends, Logan was shocked and surprised to see James and Kendall in a full on argument, after not talking to each other at all only half an hour earlier.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?!" Logan quickly questioned, breaking the two apart; he was a lot stronger than he appeared. If he hadn't interfered at that moment, it would have probably turned into a full on fight.

"You obviously know!" James shouted back at Logan, "Kendall being a jerk!"

Kendall swung his fist at James, for it to be stopped by Logan.

"What's going on with you two? Just yesterday you were best friends! Now you can't be within 100 metres of each other without it turning into an argument!" Logan tried to talk sense into Kendall and James, but it didn't work. Kendall was furious with James, and James was heartbroken, and mad with Kendall.

"Aw, is Big Time Rush breaking up already?" A voice called out with false sympathy. Jade.

"Hi, Heather!" Carlos popped up in front of Jade. "I missed you!"

"Get out of my face before I break yours!"

"Jade, seriously, not right now." Logan begged.

"Oh, but this is so ! In fact, I should probably record it!"

"Jade, come on, let's go," Beck called from behind her.

Jade backed away from the four boys and walked away with Beck, before stopping. "Just remember, a good fight is always healthy." She gave a wink and continued to walk away with Beck.

Logan had to stick with Kendall and James for the rest of the day. He thought that if he turned away for even a second they'd rip each other to pieces. Along with that, he had to make sure that Carlos didn't get into any trouble regarding Jade. He was pretty much the 'nanny' of Big Time Rush.

"Guys, I'm gonna go and see Sikowitz, promise not to kill each other whilst I'm gone?" Logan asked, receiving no answer." I'll take that as a yes."

The second Logan turned a corner, Kendall and James began to madly scream at each other, pointing out every bad thing they could think about the other, or anything which would anger them.

"You do realize that the reason we're out here is because Gustavo thought I had talent, not you?!" Kendall exclaimed, causing James to go entirely red. "And your hair isn't that perfect either!"

"Take that back!" James yelled, agitated by Kendall's comment. "Take it back or I'll make you!"

At that moment, Carlos slipped away from them both. Obviously to try to do something stupid, involving Jade. Any idiot, even one without a brain, could figure that out.

"Hey!" Carlos said, stopping Cat from bouncing through the hallways, "You're friends with Heather, right?"

"Oh my God, you're Carlos Garcia!" The young redhead screeched, almost frightening Carlos.

"Yes... Anyway, you're friends with Heather, right?"

"Oh yeah, Heather Jones, she gave my brother his special medicine when he was in the hospital!"

"No, Heather Fox! Black hair, blue-green highlights, is the girlfriend of that totally stupid guy 'Beck'?"

"Oh Jade! Yes, I know her!"

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know, probably in the main hallway!"

"Ah, thank you!" Carlos chimed, running past Cat and through the halls, to find 'the love of his life'.

"And you never listen! If you just shut up for once and took a moment to think maybe we wouldn't be here!" James screamed at Kendall, causing Logan to run up to them both, once again, when he was going back towards them.

"I thought I made you promise not to kill each other!" Logan said in a hopeless tone. "I probably shouldn't have left you two alone... And where's Carlos?!"

"I dunno, probably chasing after Jade?" Kendall suggested, getting a horrid look off James. "What?!"

"You just think you know everything!" James retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Now is not the time! We have to find Carlos before he gets into any... Trouble..."

"Get away from me, unless you want to, you know, die!" Jade warned, backing Carlos away from her.

"I'm already dead, from your beauty, my love!" Carlos said. He'd been watching TV romances from the 1960's the night before, to get ideas on how to confess his love for 'Heather'.

"We're, so, so sorry for this..." Logan apologized. "He's been a little crazy lately..."

"Ugh!" Jade huffed before strutting away from the four boys. The crowd that had gathered dispersed shortly after.

"You really need to learn to control yourself, dude!" James said to Carlos.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Kendall shouted at James. "Carlos, you need to learn to control yourself!"

"Because you didn't just say the exact same thing as I did."

"Don't talk to me like that! I'll say what I want!"

"Not if you're criticizing me for it!"

Logan let out a deep, almost humorous sigh, "I've gotta get new friends."

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hey, Kemi here!  
Happy Mothers' day! (It's Mothers' Day in the UK, maybe some other parts of the world. If so I don't know where...)  
I really hope you liked this chapter! ^^  
Please favourite, follow, review, and continue reading! :)  
Bye! :D

**It ain't Mother's Day here in Australia, but it is Labour Day, sooooo XD  
Please review, I will not only send Slenderman after you, but the zombie potatoes too!**

-Kemilc23 & Dreaming Diamond (Kemi & Liz)


	14. Chapter 13

"Oh come on Kendall, it's obvious there's something going on with you and James, just tell me!" Tori begged Kendall. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you do!"

"Tori, there's no way in hell I'm telling you anything. It's none of your business." Kendall responded, flat faced and staring at Tori's pleading expression.

"Well I won't leave you alone until you do!"

Kendall thought about Tori following him everywhere. It would most likely cause even more drama or gossip, and despite the fact that she would most likely never keep following him around, he told her everything that had happened between him, James, and Katie.

"First of all, took you long enough! Secondly, you realize that James meant no harm, right?" Tori tried to calm him, but Kendall thought of vomiting as soon as she said that he 'meant no harm'.

"He doesn't realize how easily he could have told me about it!" Kendall exclaimed, "But no! He had to keep it a secret, for who knows how long?! A week? A month? A year?! He should have told me about it, however he thought I would have reacted!"

"And you would have reacted this way, whether he'd told you when they began dating or not, or whether he'd told you at all. I hate to say it, but you have no excuse. You even said yourself that he wanted to tell you, but Katie wouldn't let him. It shows how much he respects her and her decisions, doesn't that mean something in its self?"

Kendall thought about everything Tori had mentioned. Even though all she'd done was repeat what he said, but with different words, he couldn't help but feel as though she was perhaps the tiniest bit right. Obviously, he wouldn't let her know that, besides, in his mind there were still more reasons why she would be dangerously wrong rather than extraordinarily correct.

"Yes, it shows that he respects, and perhaps loves her. But if he respects me as one of his best friends, he should have told me. He should have let me know, and then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Just think, would you rather see Katie and your best friend happy, or depressed? Would you want your little sister to be cheerful and joyous with your band mate, or see them both heartbroken?"

"Obviously happy, but then what about me? What about me being cheerful or depressed?" Kendall sighed, "She's just growing up so fast..."

"Are you angry about this just because she's your sister and he's your friend, or is there something else? Is it because she's growing too fast for you to keep up with? Or is there another reason?"

"I don't have time for a lecture, Tori. I'm going to class. See you later."

Kendall quickly walked away from Tori. He never liked to admit that he was wrong, but he'd never admit that, so if he stayed there to talk to Tori even more, he feared that she may have given him some valid reasons, and he didn't want to have to admit that he was in the wrong. That would just cause more scandals; as if he didn't have enough of those things on his plate already.

* * *

"James? James! Wait up!" André called out to James. "I need to talk to you!"

"Great! The one time I want to get to class and someone stops me!" James exclaimed, visibly frustrated. "Hurry up, what do you want?"

"Well, Tori told me there's been some 'stuff' going on between you and Kendall, right?" André asked. "And it's kinda obvious that there is, so, what's the deal?"

"Why would I tell you anything?!" James questioned. "We've only talked, what, once or twice anyway!"

"Because I could, you know, possibly... Help?" André didn't even seem sure of why he was there himself, but he had a class he hated, and he knew the teacher wouldn't mind if he was a little late, so he thought "why not?"

James sighed. He couldn't be bothered with yet another argument with someone else, so he started to tell André everything that had happened between him and Kendall.

"Oh...Okay...So, you really dated Kendall's sister?" André questioned. "Really?"

"Yes! So what advice do you have to offer, 'relationship wizard'?!" James exclaimed, putting air quotes around 'relationship wizard'.

"Hey now, I'm a warlock, not a wizard!" André chuckled to himself, before putting on a serious face again, going back to business. "So, I guess I should say something motivational, huh?"

"If you wish, go ahead."

"Well, first of all, you should have told him about you and 'Katie'." André suggested, churning James' stomach, "Still, Kendall would have most likely acted this way what ever the circumstances, so I guess you could be clear on that, especially if you wanted to tell him..."

"I know what's happened! You don't need to remind me! You said you'd give advice!" James snapped.

André thought to himself before speaking. "Well, technically speaking, you're both in the wrong...but from what I've seen, Kendall's super stubborn, so you should probably apologize first. You should've told Kendall what was going on, he might have still been mad, but less than he is now."

"And why shouldn't he apologize to me first? Why should I crawl back to him? Do you know how weak that would make me look?!" James snapped, once again.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" André huffed, before speaking once more. "Well, like I said, he's not going to say sorry any time soon, so why not? This feud's probably going to go on forever it neither of you says anything to one another..."

"And who says that that's a bad thing? It could actually be quite fun!" James added sarcastically.

"And how would Katie feel about that? The guy she loves and her brother in a continuous fight? What about Logan and Carlos? Big Time Rush would most likely break up if this argument were to continue, leaving them sad about the band being over, and two of their best friends hating each other? Think about not only you and Kendall, but those who you're affecting."

James began to walk away, but abruptly stopped and thought about what André had said. He didn't want to hurt those around him, especially Katie. He loved her more than anything, and would do anything for her. Knowing he'd hurt her would kill him, and he wouldn't be able to bear with the guilt. Still, he didn't want to admit that he was wrong, or that Kendall was right. It would ruin his reputation. Instead, he just began to walk away again and tried as hard as he could to not think about anything that André had said to him.

* * *

After the school day was over, James didn't wait for Logan, Carlos, and Kendall as he usually did. He called a taxi and went home alone.

He had so much to think about, things that he did and didn't want to do. He didn't want to hurt Katie. That was pretty much the main thing he thought about. He knew that if he and Kendall continued to argue, it would break Katie's heart even more, and he would never want to see her upset or hurting; he would never try to be the cause of it. He never even imagined that he would ever be, but if he and Kendall continued to fight, he most probably would. Just knowing that her cute, innocent smile could be turned into a tortured frown killed him on its own.

He knew that apologizing to Kendall would be the only way to ensure that Katie wouldn't be as hurt as he thought she could be, but then he wouldn't be James. But was his reputation really more important than Katie? He knew it wasn't, but he still couldn't bring himself to apologize to Kendall, at least not yet.

He also despised the thought of breaking up Big Time Rush and having to go back home to Minnesota. It was his dream to become a singer, and he was living it. Why would he throw it away over an argument with the one who made his dream come true? It was something he couldn't even decipher himself, but he knew for certain that he didn't want to go home and give up everything he'd wanted for years.

* * *

Katie was thinking nearly the same thing. She didn't want her brother and the guy she loved to be fighting, especially when they were supposed to be best friends. She couldn't help but wonder what had gone on with James and Kendall at school that day. It could have been anything. A real fight? Another intense argument? Could they have even made up? She didn't know. She just hoped that they had, or they would soon make up.

She lay on her bed and pushed her face into her pillow, trying as hard as she could to not cry. Even though nobody would see her, she wanted to prove to herself that she was a strong person. She wanted to try to persuade herself that she would get through her situation, and that it wasn't all that bad, even though deep down she knew that it was worse than she could ever think.

* * *

**A/N:**

Kemi here! :D  
Don't exactly know what to say, except that me and one of my friends have become obsessed with a website where you can glitter things up, and we pretend to be a reeaallyy illiterate person, who has a strange family life, and we create strange glittery picture with strange descriptions for all the family members. You may think it sounds strange, but it's hilarious. XD  
Anyway, aside from that... We hope you like this chapter! :D

**I have nothing to say, except Kemi's username is old and crusty, who agrees? XD  
**

~ Kemi and Liz (Kemilc23 and Dreaming Diamond)


	15. NOTICE

Hey, it's Kemi here.  
First of all, we're _extremely _sorry for not being active with posting the story lately.  
I've been quite busy (because I've had some tests, and I have my exams coming up, and my saxophone exam...), and I don't know about Liz, but I assume she is, too.

We _are_ still writing it, please just be aware that it's quite hard, when we live on complete opposite ends of the world, and the time zones are keeping us up.

Also, if you want another chapter, please just review, or send a PM to this account, letting us know what you thought of the previous chapter, or if you are waiting on a next chapter.

Thanks for your patience, guys.


	16. NOTICE 2

Hi guys, sorry we haven't updated the story in a while!  
I feel kinda bad!  
But it's just that me and Liz have sort of drifted away from the BTR fandom, so that's probably one of the main reasons that we haven't updated in a while... We probably won't be updating again...  
Also, another thing (just for me) is that it kept me up all night. We'd be writing until it was like 5 AM for me, and I can't keep doing that. It's bad for me.  
Anyway guys, I'm sorry about this, please understand. :)

**Words can't describe how terrible I feel for even having to post this. The problem is, I'm just kind of over Victorious and BTR, I only listen to the albums nowadays, and even then, I can barely listen to a full song without asking myself if I really wanna listen to it. :/ Some could say I've matured, even, due to my new fandoms being the Avengers and Left 4 Dead, which are stereotypically more suited to my age (15 in two weeks) than Victorious and BTR. I guess the maturity could show, too, seeing as I recently changed my username from Dreaming Diamond to Revolution Rebel.**  
**Also, Kemi may have lost more than me, but I wasn't sleeping enough either. I'd be going to bed at midnight and waking up at 6AM, and I need at least eight hours of sleep to function properly.**  
**So, I guess what we're trying to say is as of now, this story is gonna be like Fall Out Boy was, which, if you don't understand that, means it's on indefinite hiatus. However, FOB came back, so maybe one day this story will too. I highly doubt it.**  
**Maybe one day you will see us updating this again. Maybe one day you'll come to our new fandoms (Avengers & Left 4 Dead for me, House of Anubis and Code Lyoko for Kemi) out of curiosity and see us writing fanfics there. Maybe we'll never write fanfics again, or we'll team up for a new crossover between our new fandoms! Who knows?**

Signing off for probably the last time,

~Kemi and Liz (Kemilc23 and Revolution Rebel)


End file.
